


Rebirth: Snow White and the God of Thunder

by fantasylover4evr



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylover4evr/pseuds/fantasylover4evr
Summary: From the fire of venom, her mind went far away. Far into another life her soul had lived.In another life, she was an innocent princess who fought for her people. He was a widowered warrior, who fought by her side. The love they felt for each other, brought her from death. Now she is plagued with dreams, but she doesn't know that she is not the only one dreaming and remembering...





	1. Prologue

AN: I saw Snow White and the Huntsman and thought this up afterwards! I had the plot bunny up for adoption but it was lost. I saw this video and it inspired me. So now I am going to try again! If anyone thinks they can or would like to take it, by all means message me. It's cannon until the italics stop. I know it's not the best quality, but wrote this at 2:30 in the morning lol. Video by jamiestar106. (www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch? v=fXZ oq JFR yHw)

 

_Twilight; Chapter 22._

_"Alice." I tried to open my eyes. "Alice, the video-he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I meant to speak urgently but my voice was feeble. "I smell gasoline." I added, surprised through the haze in my brain. "It's time to move her", Carlisle said. "No, I want to sleep." I complained. "You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me. And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest-floating, all the pain gone. "Sleep now, Bella" were the last words I heard._

 

Even with the venom gone, it blazed a trail my subconscious took advantage of. Eyes fluttering, I became aware I was in the meadow with Edward, but something felt different. I turned my head, looking for what could have been driving a sense of  _wrong_ in me. I saw not the woods I had come to love, but a dark, shadowy forest. The type that inspired nightmares. I heard Edward's voice telling me to stay but I had to  _go in_ , my life depended on it.

Once in the ebony thicket, I paused to look around me. Viewing the trees, they seemed to connect, as if to cage me within. A bird chirped, starling me, and prompting me to flee. I ran as if I had never run before, adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins. Tree limbs and brambles scratching, grabbing, and slapping as if they were bony hands, reaching to pull me into the darkness. Tripping on a root, I landed into the earth, where strange mushrooms released a cloud of dust that enveloped my face. It crawled down my throat, making breathing impossible and my eyes watered. 

Coughing and gagging, I stumbled away, determined to go deeper in the treacherous woods. Suddenly, I began to feel strange. I was able to keep walking, but tumbled into a small creek. Crawling, steadily moving forward until I looked down and discovered that under my hands, were dead, bloody birds. Whimpers escaped from my throat as I clambered away. Strange shadow creatures were in the woods now, rising from the earth. I hit the earth, bugs were now covering the trees, trees covered with tar which dropped as if it was blood. It began to enfence me, I had to move or I would perish. Birds swarmed and clawed my face, making me plunge onto the ground. My hands attempted to protect myself as my awareness was extinguished. 


	2. AN NOTE

Bare with me folks, I'm still here. I will be continuing this story, come hell or high water. Just please be patient


End file.
